conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Silver Order (IE)
The Silver Order is a faction around the New York and Boston area, it was formed as a united front against the Master’s super mutant invasion, since the threat has since passed, the union still stands strong, a coalition between three great tribes; Tribal members The Order of the Bear, a technologically-minded tribe from the north, around Boston who favour energy weapons and little armour; they make the scientists and support infantry for the Silver Order. The Redcoat Raiders, a raider tribe who like accurate, high damage, low fire rate weapons, they prefer to use hunting rifles and repeater rifles. Despite their name, they are not a typical raider clan, they are not openly hostile to everybody, and call the forest regions near the great lakes home. They are used as the front-line infantry for the Order. The Silver Grenadiers, a tribe who like explosions, and high-fire rate weapons, they favour speed and stealth to outright endurance, they live in three old abandoned vaults, Vault 164, 165 and 190, these have power generators and are very useful to the Grenadiers. They generally serve as the elite troops of the Order. It also has a number of satellite states, these can provide auxiliary troops, mercenaries or suppliers. Most of these are either puppets states or allies. The Masterlings, a clan of Super Mutants, they were the Masters force in the New York Area, and were intending to take over the New York area, but with the death of the Master they were stranded, and they struck a bargain with the Silver Order. They will provide shock troopers with big guns and melee weapons. Tomahawk Raider Clan, After the War of the Tomahawks the Tomahawks were vanquished, and became a puppet state of the Redcoats, and later the Silver Order. The Yankees, a society in New York who are determined to bring back the splendour of the pre-war and try desperately to restore the old-world values, they take their name from the New York baseball team, and live in the stadium which they have repurposed to a workshop of Pre-war tech and to a fort to defend them against the ghoul-infested city. 'History' 'Pre-Unification' The Three tribes had always had a symbiotic relationship, the Grenadiers would leave the Redcoats alone and the Redcoats wouldn’t raid Grenadier caravans, similarly the Order of the Bear would receive protection from both the Grenadiers and the Redcoats in exchange for tech and scientific aid. So the three made an alliance, called the Order Treaty, which was, in essence a mutual defence agreement, For example, in 2147, the Redocats had a feud with a rival raider clan, called the Tomahawks, but were unable to launch an invasion, so a SOT strike force was assembled and the enemy was vanquished. Similarly, the Order of the Bear encountered a massive ghoul horde that had taken foot in the underground, but all their subway entrances had collapsed, so the Redcoats allowed them to use an entrance in their territory. Which saw the development of “The Railway” when the Redcoat-Order team wiped out the ghouls, they discovered that most of the railway were intact, and they developed a push cart capable of running on the tracks, which could transport personnel between the nations far quicker than previously. 'Unification' Because of these developments, relationships between the three just got better, and eventually a large super mutant army was spotted, and it managed to destroy Vault 201, the Grenadier hub and HQ. The three nations met to assess the situation, and decided to form the Silver Order, which would encompass all three nations, as well as the defeated tomahawk tribe and the Yankees. The Grenadiers and their Order reinforcements managed to stem the invasion of their land, while the Redcoats attacked with a surprise strike on their flank, the Mutants, unable to pierce the Grenadiers hide, turned to face the Redcoats, and as they did, the Order Troopers arrived from an underground entrance, the Mutants were cut off, and began the long, bloody Second siege of Vault 201. But then the Master died, and the Mutants surrendered, the Order didn’t know what to do with the captives. So they struck a bargain, if the mutants would agree to be integrated into the Order, they could continue to live in Vault 201, and the Grenadiers relocated their HQ to Vault 165. With their newfound confidence, the Order struck out into the wasteland. 'Misc' GOVERNMENT The Governing body for the Order consists of a council, with representatives from all the states, with importance placed on the majors (Silver Grenadiers, Order of the Bear, Redcoat Raiders). The leaders of each state voice their opinion on pressing matters, held in a similar fashion to the meetings held by the old Silver Order Treaty. ECONOMY The Economy of the Silver Order is maintained by the restoration of old RobCo and Repconn facilities, the Order of the Bear put their skills to use restoring old robots and technology and selling them to other factions and scavengers, also for a small use in the military. It is, for the most part a Communist/Feudal society. STATES/DISTRICTS The area that the Order controls are split into regions and districts, there are 3 states. Great Lakes' belong to the Redcoat Raider council zone. ''Boston is under the control of the Order of the Bear zone and ''The Silver Bowl ''belongs to the Silver Grenadiers. These are split into districts, such as Vault 164, ''Cabinwood, ''and etc '''Defence Force The Silver Order has a regular standing army . It is tasked with expanding the borders (and protecting them) as well as peacekeeping and policing roles. The Wasteland is a dangerous place, but the Order is determined to wipe out all raiders and ghoul behaviour in the area, unfortunately, the foe is too great, and New York, particularly is infested with ghouls and crazed dogs. But the defence force is bogged down trying to defeat the ghoul hordes, while defending the border and combating raiders. Main Page: Silver Order Defence Force Category:The Silver Order